


In Like Finn

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [44]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, akificlets, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Spencer, companion's verse In Like Finn - Louden Swain</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Like Finn

The last person Spencer expected to see on his doorstep was Ryan Ross. "Ryan?" he asked, knuckling sleep from his eyes. They had two days off before the next leg of the tour, and Spencer had been catching up on sleep and laundry and more sleep.

Ryan made no move to come in. He looked thin, even for him, and rumpled and exhausted. "Something happened, didn't it? Before, I mean." His voice was whip-sharp, probing, looking for confirmation to something he'd figured out already.

"Yeah," he said baldly, looking Ryan right in the eye.

Ryan studied him and swallowed. "I'm sorry," he said, sincerely and so suddenly that Spencer rocked on his feet. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been the kind of friend to you that you were to me." He nodded, like he'd said everything he needed to say, and turned around. At the curb, Spencer could see a cab waiting.

"We'll be in Paris next month," Spencer called after him impulsively.

Ryan saluted. "I know this great cafe," he called back, and slid into the backseat of the taxi. 

Spencer watched the car drive off with a smile, then went to get back to his laundry.


End file.
